


Conseguenze

by Gil81



Category: The Young Riders
Genre: F/M, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, The Young Riders Italia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gil81/pseuds/Gil81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il giorno del matrimonio non sempre è idilliaco come si sarebbe immaginato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conseguenze

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361274) by [Gil81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gil81/pseuds/Gil81). 



> Questo drabble è la traduzione di quello in lingua inglese scritto per partecipare all'International Fanworks Day 2015. Tratta di eventi realmente giocati nell'ambito del nostro gdr "The Young Riders Italia" (www.tyritalia.com) ed è parte delle celebrazioni per i nostri primi 10 anni insieme.

“Andrew?”

Nell’oscurità, l’uomo semi-addormentato cercò di metterla a fuoco, un groviglio di capelli arruffati e occhi preoccupati. “Mmmh?”  
Jill. La donna della sua vita. Sua moglie. Gesù.

“Credi che potranno mai perdonarmi?”  
Jimmy avrebbe potuto essere morto prima dell’alba. Teaspoon era gravemente ferito. Cody la odiava. Kid e Lou non riuscivano nemmeno a guardarla negli occhi. Sospirò, sentendosi schiacciata dai sensi di colpa.

“Prima dovresti perdonare te stessa” mormorò lui, piano. Non c’erano stati sorrisi nel giorno del loro matrimonio. Nessuna passeggiata lungo la navata della Chiesa. Niente fiori… eppure… aveva una moglie. E l’avrebbe protetta fino all’ultimo respiro. Anche dai suoi stessi incubi. Soprattutto da quelli.


End file.
